femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Marks for Effort
Constance: tweeting : rustling : Scootaloo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! : Apple Bloom: grunting : Scootaloo: Almost... there... : Apple Bloom: Ah! I can't wait! Twilight's school is supposed to be amazin' inside! : Sweetie Belle: whispering Rarity says there's never been a school like it! : Scootaloo: grunting I heard the students get to do tons of awesome stuff! : Apple Bloom: Do ya see anything yet? : Scootaloo: Uh, yeah. It looks like a broom! And a dustpan and some buckets. : Sweetie Belle: That sounds like a closet. : Apple Bloom: Try another window. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whoa, whoa, whoa! : Scootaloo: Whoa... : Pinkie Pie: Whooooo's ready for cupcakes?! : music : Gallus: slurps : Pinkie Pie: Oh, they're not for you, silly. They're for sharing! First, say something nice like this. Ocellus, you are a great listener! Now you get to keep one cupcake and share one with another creature. : Ocellus: Yona, you're really strong! : Yona: chomps : crashes : Pinkie Pie: Ugh! : Scootaloo: gasps : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whoa! : thud : Cutie Mark Crusaders: and ahhing : Fluttershy: All right, students! It's time to meet some new friends! : Students: chatter : Cutie Mark Crusaders: and ahhing : Applejack: Incomin'! grunts : Students: laughter : Applejack: That's friendship in action, y'all! : Students: chatter : Sweetie Belle: Wow! And I thought our school was fun! : Scootaloo: Yeah! Miss Cheerilee never lets us play buckball in class. I know. I've tried. : Apple Bloom: Hey! Why don't we go here instead? It's still school, right? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheering Great idea! : Apple Bloom: sighs What could be better than learnin' friendship with your best friends? : Pinkie Pie: Learning friendship with your best friends... and cake! munches : Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling : song : chatter : Twilight Sparkle: throat Good morning, class. Today, we're going to learn about friendship through the ages. Spike, slide one, please. : projector turns on : Twilight Sparkle: Back in the days of Chancellor Puddinghead... Uh, Spike? : Spike: Huh? Sorry, Twilight. Still getting used to my new wings. They're pretty great, huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Spike. As I was saying... Huh? What are you three doing here? : Apple Bloom: We wanna go to your school! : Twilight Sparkle: But why? : Sweetie Belle: We wanna learn friendship! : Scootaloo: And play buckball! : Twilight Sparkle: I see. Why don't you three come with me? Spike, you're in charge. : Spike: Yes! : Starlight Glimmer: Hi, Twilight! Looks like you could use a guidance counselor's help! Hint, hint. : Twilight Sparkle: No, thanks, Starlight. I've got this. : Starlight Glimmer: sadly Great. Well, I'll just... go dust my office for the seventieth time. : Twilight Sparkle: Cutie Mark Crusaders I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but... you can't be my students. : Sweetie Belle: Why not? : Scootaloo: Isn't this place for every''creature? : '''Twilight Sparkle': Yes, but we teach friendship lessons here. You already know all about helping ponies in need and being there for each other. : Sweetie Belle: Can't you just give us a chance? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase? : Twilight Sparkle: You need Cheerilee's classes, not mine. Hurry up. You don't want late marks on your permanent record. : opens : Students: O dragon! My dragon! : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, Mordecai?! What did you do? : Mordecai: '''Oh hey Headmare Twilight. : closes : '''Scootaloo: sighs Well, I'm not giving up! I know we can prove we belong in this school! : Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Um... how? : Apple Bloom: By showin' Twilight we've still got lots to learn about friendship. And I know just where to start. : squish : Applejack: grunts What in tarnation? Apple Bloom! You know better than to leave our good tools out like that! And aren't you supposed to be on harvest duty right now? : Apple Bloom: Eh, it's not like the apples are goin' anywhere. : Applejack: stammering What's gotten into you? Those chores are your responsibility! Farm work is family work! : Apple Bloom: Sorry, Applejack. Maybe if I went to Twilight's school, I'd learn to be better at helpin' the family. : Applejack: Ahhh. So that's what this is all about. Well, if it's learnin' you want, I'd be happy to give you a private lesson right now... angrily Startin' with cleanin' up all this equipment! : Apple Bloom: Hmph! : Sweetie Belle: Please can I go to Twilight's school?! : Rarity: sighs, sighs again : Sweetie Belle: Please? Please?! : Rarity: I'm going to call you "Repeatie Belle"! We've been through this! Please let me concentrate! sighs : Sweetie Belle: How 'bout now? : Rainbow Dash: So there I was, leading the Wonderbolt formation into a super dangerous Sundown Spiral, when suddenly... whooshing There was a huge storm cloud in our way! : "Citrine Spark": What happened? : Rainbow Dash: My genius happened! I changed the routine on the fly! And because my crew are such tight friends, they followed me! : Student 2: gasps What did you do?! : Rainbow Dash: Only the coolest thing ever! I flew up and— : Scootaloo: Did a super-amazing half-twist into a backflip sonic rainboom?! : Rainbow Dash: Hey! I never told that story to my students before. Scootaloo! : Scootaloo: nervously Never met her. sighs : chattering : Sweetie Belle: They're coming! Get ready! : scooting : whirrs : Scootaloo: Look out! : Apple Bloom: stiltedly Look out! Whoa! : Scootaloo: grunts : thudding : Scootaloo: stiltedly Hey! Watch where you are going! : Apple Bloom: stiltedly I was watching! Watching you drive like a crazy pony! : Scootaloo: stiltedly Well, maybe if you did not drop apples all over the street, I would not have to! : Fluttershy: Ooh. I've never seen Apple Bloom and Scootaloo argue like this. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah. They usually go together like candy canes and stripes. : Sweetie Belle: Whoa! Oof! : Apple Bloom: stiltedly My apples? This is all your fault, Scootaloo! : Scootaloo: stiltedly Hey, Sweetie Belle is the clumsy one! : Sweetie Belle: stiltedly I'm not talking to either one of you ever again! : Fluttershy: Goodness. They seem really upset. : Pinkie Pie: It's almost like they forgot they're friends. : Scootaloo: quietly I think it's working! : Sweetie Belle: stiltedly You are so careless! quietly Good plan, Apple Bloom! : Apple Bloom: stiltedly Careless? I will show you who is the one who is careless! quietly And great acting, Sweetie Belle! : Scootaloo: loud We're an awesome team! : Apple Bloom: All right! : Pinkie Pie: Yay! : Apple Bloom: Oops. : Pinkie Pie: You're friends again! I knew you would be! Candy cane stripes forever! : cannon squeak : Cutie Mark Crusaders: sighs : Scootaloo: Now they'll never let us into Twilight's school. : Apple Bloom: Okay, we've tried shirkin' chores, pesterin', disguises, fightin'. : Sweetie Belle: Hmmm... We need to do something new. Something unexpected. : crying : Apple Bloom: Great idea, Scootaloo! We haven't tried cryin' yet. : Sweetie Belle: Yeah! It always works for Rarity. : Scootaloo: I'' wasn't crying. I think it's coming from outside. : '''Cozy Glow': crying : Sweetie Belle: Aww. She looks so sad. We better go see what's wrong. : Cozy Glow: crying : Apple Bloom: Hey. Are you okay? : Cozy Glow: Oh. Thank you for asking. But no. I'm having real trouble with... sniffling ...the School of Friendship. : Scootaloo: Twilight won't let you go either, huh? : Cozy Glow: Oh, no, it's not that. I'm in her class, but... sniffling ...it's too hard! crying : Sweetie Belle: Really? : Cozy Glow: I just moved here to go to school, but everything's so new and different. I don't know anypony. : Apple Bloom: Well, now you do. I'm Apple Bloom. This is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. : Cozy Glow: sniffs I'm Cozy Glow. It's very nice to meet you, but I don't know if I'll stay long. I'll probably flunk out. I'm having so much trouble with my friendship lessons. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasps : Sweetie Belle: We can help with those! : Scootaloo: We know all about friendship! : Apple Bloom: And studyin' with you would be almost as good as bein' in class! : Cozy Glow: But why would you help me? What's in it for you? : Sweetie Belle: That's how friendship works. When you give from your heart, you don't expect anything back. : Cozy Glow: Well, golly, if you really mean it... : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Uh-huh! : Cozy Glow: I could use some help with my homework. I have to do something nice for each of these ponies. But I don't know anything about them. And it's so hard to talk to ponies you've never met. : Apple Bloom: Well, you're in luck, 'cause we know all of those ponies! : Scootaloo: Get ready for a friendship A-plus! : zoom! : Scootaloo: That's Bon Bon. If you wanna do something nice for her, first you gotta figure out what she needs. : Cozy Glow: Well, how am I supposed to do that? : Scootaloo: Just pay attention. Friendship is about listening to others. : Sweetie Drops: Ow. Ow. : Scootaloo: Uh-oh. That cactus keeps pricking her every step she takes. Hmm, if only there was something to protect her from those spines. : Sweetie Drops: winces : Cozy Glow: It looks like you need help carrying your cactus, so here's a safe way to take it home. nervously : Sweetie Drops: Thank you! That's so thoughtful. : Cozy Glow: I did it! : Scootaloo: Good job! But, uh, next time, maybe don't give away my helmet. : Cozy Glow: Oopsie. : Sweetie Belle: Green, purple, yellow. And one more purple. Whew. Sorting all those took longer than I thought. : Cozy Glow: You really think Mrs. Cake will like these new sprinkle shakers? : Sweetie Belle: Mm-hmm. Now she won't have to use rainbow sprinkles all the time. She can just pick the color she wants! : ringing : Mrs. Cake: Ooh! I'm sorry, I was out to lunch. Were you fillies waiting for me long? : Cozy Glow: No. Um, these are for you! : Mrs. Cake: Oh, well, what a lovely surprise! I can't wait to try them out! : shaking : Mrs. Cake: Look! I made rainbow sprinkles! Aren't they wonderful? : Cozy Glow: But... she... I... groans : Sweetie Belle: At least she likes her present? : Cozy Glow: Uh-huh... : thuds : whistling : Cozy Glow: Golly. How'd you know that would make him so happy? : Apple Bloom: Friendship means pitchin' in to help others' chores go faster. 'Specially when their special somepony's waitin' for 'em. : bell ringing : chattering and laughing : Scootaloo: groans That class was so boring! : Sweetie Belle: Not even Miss Cheerilee can make the history of radishes exciting. : Apple Bloom: I bet they don't have to learn about that stuff at Twilight's school. : zoom! : crash! : Cozy Glow: Guess what! I got an A on my homework! : Scootaloo: cheers : Apple Bloom: Nice goin'! : Cozy Glow: And I never could have done it without your help! : Sweetie Belle: No problem! : Scootaloo: We just wish we could have done more. : Cozy Glow: Actually, you can. Headmare Twilight is giving us a big test at the end of the week, and I could really use your help studying. : Apple Bloom: We wanted to go to Twilight's school more than anything. But helpin' you has been even more fun! You can count on us! : music : munching : noises : Cozy Glow: Um... intelligence? : noises : clattering : Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom: laughing : Cozy Glow: giggles : continues : Apple Bloom and Cozy Glow: giggling : Cozy Glow: Laughter? : Sweetie Belle: Yes! : Cozy Glow: Is it... control? : blowing : rustling : Cozy Glow: Kindness! Loyalty! Honesty! Generosity! Laughter! Magic! : Cutie Mark Crusaders and Cozy Glow: cheering : laughing : Apple Bloom: How'd the test go? : Sweetie Belle: Were there essay questions? : Scootaloo: Did you remember what we taught you? : Cozy Glow: I... failed! crying : Apple Bloom: But how could Cozy Glow fail her friendship test? Principal Dean: What's going on here?! : Scootaloo: quietly I know we wanted to be invited inside, but it kinda went different in my head. : Colonel Rawls: The Candians? Of all people they're the most pleasant group on the entire Space Tree. : Apple Bloom: Like what? Colonel Rawls: '''You're a loose cannon Cutie Mark Crusaders and I won't tolerate your unsafe behavior anymore. : '''Scootaloo: We've been working with her for days! Principal Dean: This isn't The Francis Jablonski Show! : Principal Dean: You, save your laughs, because Mr. Ross needs to talk to you ASAP. : Sweetie Belle: But we taught her all the right things! : Principal Dean: I don't know, something about you failing science or something. : Apple Bloom: I... I don't understand. : Colonel Rawls: Until you learn how to be safe I'm putting you on probation that means no more target practice no outside privileges and of course no food trucks. Principal Dean: Just go talk to him. : closes : Cozy Glow: Oh, no! : Starlight Glimmer: Hmm? dryly Yay. Now I'll alphabetize them in reverse order. sighs Not much need for a guidance counselor at a school of friendship. : Cozy Glow: throat : Starlight Glimmer: Aah! : thud : Starlight Glimmer: How much of that did you hear?! Uh, never mind. : zap : Starlight Glimmer: nervously Welcome! Can I get you a comfort pillow? Security blanket? Empathy cocoa? : Cozy Glow: Uh, I just need some advice. Principal: Okay, I can see how that could sound ominous, but this is good news! Are you familiar with the television program "Inspire America!"? : Cozy Glow: I think I got my friends in trouble. They helped me study for my friendship test, and I failed it... on purpose. : Principal Dean: That's the one! See, Cozy Glow, apparently you're an inspiration to this country. Most kids who drop out don't come back, but you did. So you, Rigby, are gonna give this year's graduation speech on TV. : Cozy Glow: Well, the Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted to go to this school more than anything. So I thought if I showed Headmare Twilight they're bad at friendship, she'd let them come here with me. : Principal Dean: (claps fist) Better get moving. : Cozy Glow: I guess I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Principal Dean: (continued) Ha, I'm just pulling your chain. : Cozy Glow: So you do have a place for them here? Principal Dean: 'Just pass a foreign language somehow and graduate already! ''(He covers his face.) '''Principal Dean (continued): '''I can't take this anymore! : chattering : scraping : '''Apple Bloom: groans I bet there's no "Wonderful World of Cleaning" lesson at Twilight's school. : Sweetie Belle: coughs We'll never find out now. : Scootaloo: sighs I still don't get how Cozy failed her test after all that studying. : Sweetie Belle: Or how Twilight could blame us for it! : Apple Bloom: Or how gum can be so sticky! : on door : Starlight Glimmer: Sorry to interrupt, Miss Cheerilee. But can I borrow Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo? : music : Scootaloo: We didn't do anything wrong! We promise! Principal: Okay, I can see how that could sound ominous, but this is good news! Are you familiar with the television program "Inspire America!"? : Sweetie Belle: Wait. So we're not in trouble? : Seer: C'mon, you know : Cozy Glow: This is all my fault. I messed up my test on purpose so we could all go to school together. I'm sorry. : Mordecai: I need everybody to turn off their cellphones, and no food or drink in the theater -- except Mom's dessert. And I'm gonna need everybody to sign a nondisclosure agreement. thud : Spike: groans : Pinkie Pie: cheering : Cutie Mark Crusaders: chanting We are graduates! We are graduates! We are graduates! Woo-hoo! : Cutie Mark Crusaders and Cozy Glow: laughing : credits